Regretful Wars
by ImmortalBaskerville
Summary: Vincent is the only one who can actually make Break snap.


**Hello love! This is my first PH, so be nice on me xD**

**And I am sorry for the OCC _**

**Enjoy~**

**WARNING: Vincent is being himself. Break is being himself. I got TERRIBLE grammar so beware of that~**

* * *

_How did this happen?_ Break growled lowly. It was happening again. He let him get under his skin again. But he couldn't understand why he was so angry. He had never felt this much hate or angry. And honestly, it pissed him off even more. He glared down at _him. _The man who makes his blood boils.

"My, my. Mister Hatter, what are you doing? We're in the middle of the hallway." Vincent said calmly. In the currently situation, Break had Vincent pinned to a wall in the middle of Pandora HQ hallway. Break tightly the grip he had on Vincent's collar.

"You get on my nervous, sewer rat." Break whispered dangerously low.

"But, what have I done to upset you this time?" What did he do? Break had no clue. He just snapped. Break couldn't understand why he was so upset. He had never had gone as far as to actually pin him down and start to act like a wild animal. And he was probably looking like a predator ready to strike down at its prey. Vincent flashed him a small smile.

"Mister Hatter." Break gritted his teeth.

"I swear I'll kill you. Wipe that smile off your damn face." Vincent continued to smile.

"Please let me go." Vincent said. He lightly pushed Break away. Break let go and backed away a little.

"Now then. I shall be leaving. Have a good night, Mister Hatter." Vincent turned to the right, ready to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Break grabbed onto Vincent wrist and pinned him back to the wall again. But this time Vincent hit it with great force.

"Ouch. That hurt." Vincent said.

_He's trying to be innocent. Who hell does he think he is? God damn him! _Break thought.

"What a mean look! Did I upset you even more?" Vincent said.

"Shut your trap sewer rat."

"Such harsh words."

_Calm down. Don't let him get to you! He's playing with you! Let go and walk away. _Break sighed quietly. He was ready to let go. But he looked up at the blonde once more. And he really shouldn't have.

Break felt hate once again. And it was showing. Vincent had that smile on again. The one where he thought he had won.

"That's it. Where are those scissors you carry?" Break said. He rolled up Vincent sleeves. He ignored the look of shock on Vincent face and the cuts on his arm. And when he had found the scissors, he grabbed onto his wrist and started to walk away with him.

"W-what are you doing? Where are we going?" Vincent asked shocked.

"Shut up." Vincent had a hard time keeping with the older man. He was walking awfully fast and Vincent was stumbling.

"Stop going so fast!" Vincent said. Break ignored him as he clenched onto the scissors. They arrived in front of a door, but Break didn't stop. He kicked opened the doors and went outside of Pandora.

"Mister Hatter! Stop!" Vincent said as he tried escaping the iron grip Break had on his wrist. Break tightens the grip. Soon they were on an empty field not too far from Pandora. Break then threw Vincent in front. Vincent almost lost his balance but caught it. He didn't turn to look at Break.

The night sky was dark and the wind was blowing hard. Dark clouds covered the moon. Break clenched the scissors in his hand.

"I've had enough of your shit, you damn rat." Break said venom dripping from those words. He walked to the blonde. Vincent turned to Break, but Break turned him around again as he pinned once again to a nearby tree. Break pulled down the one of the sleeves off of younger man shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked. Break didn't response.

_What pushed me to do this? God damn him._

Break suddenly stabbed the scissors into Vincent shoulder. Vincent went wide eyes as he bit his lip.

"W-what?" It was above a whisper. Break pretended he didn't catch that. He started to scribble down his name on the once unharmed shoulder.

_Why am I doing this? _

Vincent winced. He wasn't going to scream. He wasn't going to give him the satisfy of him being in pain. Never. Vincent will win this game. He always does.

Break, on the other hand, was satisfied. Well, somewhat. He knew that the sewer rat was in pain. But he wanted him to scream. He wanted to hear the pain filled scream of his enemy. He pushed down harder on the scissors.

_Yes, I have told myself and others that I want him dead. That I will kill. But this…_

When Break had finished writing down his name, he leaned down and licked away from blood from the wound. Vincent shivered slightly as a light blush crawled onto his face.

_I actually never harmed him before. _

"Get away from me." Vincent said. He turned around and pushed him away. He pulled the sleeve up as he walked up the Hatter. He grabbed on Break hand that held the scissors and took it gently. Vincent then flashed him a small smile.

_And even after I harm, he still wins._

"Have a wonderful night Mister Hatter." Vincent then walked pasted him. Break stood there. He couldn't believe it. He was speechless. He turned around to yell at the Nightray Dormouse. But he was gone. He gritted his teeth.

_God damn him._

The wind started howling and Break just stood there. He was beyond pissed. Why? Why did he let that blonde get under his skin? Why did he play these games with that sewer rat when he knows he'll lose? Why does he even try?

He felt something wet drip down his cheek. He went wide eye. He looked up and realized it was raining.

_God damn that rat._

It soon started to pour heavily. Break fell to his knees. He felt one ton of regret and guilt fall right on top of him. Did he really regret hurting Vincent? He wasn't sure. He digged his fingers into the, what is now, mud.

"I lose once again." He said to no one.

"I always lose." He smiled coldly.

"I always let him get to me. He pisses me off." He covered his face with his hands, ignoring the fact that mud had covered his hands.

_Damn him._

Break let his hands fall. He looked down and noticed a puddle. He looked at his reflection.

"Wow. Is this the face of someone who just lost to their enemy?" Break chuckled. Thunder roared in the background and Break laid on his stomach as he continued to stare at his reflection.

"I'm glad Emily isn't here~ She should probably make some remark about how I look right now." Break chuckled again. The chuckled soon started to turn into laughter. He soon was laughing.

_I'm so damn pissed that I can't even think right._

What he didn't know was that a figure was watching him. Vincent watched from a distance that Break couldn't see him. He had a smirk painted on him.

"I sure did break him." Vincent said to himself. He noticed Break roll over on his back. He had stop laughing and it seemed like Break was looking at him. Vincent smirk dropped.

"Does he notice me? Impossible." Vincent backed away into the shadows. Break stood up. He then turned around. Vincent sighed.

"He didn't." Vincent smirk returned.

"Time to leave." He walked away. He one more time to finish before he returned home.

"I still have to bandage up my wound." He held onto the wound.

"But I had much worse." Vincent whispered.

Meanwhile, Break had started to walk back towards Pandora. The rain was coming down hard. And suddenly he felt hundred tons of guilt and regret fall on him. His speed was gradually increasing. And so were the tons of regret and guilt. He soon was running into Pandora with, what felt like, three-thousand tons of regret and guilt.

He pushed all the doors. And he couldn't find a single person around.

_Where is everyone? Where did that rat run off to?_

He soon pushed open two double doors. And when he did, confetti and silly string where threw into his face. The lights turned off and Break shielded his eyes. Suddenly many familiar people jumped out of their hiding spot.

"Happy birthday Xerxes!" Everyone in the room yelled. Break stood there, blinking in confusion.

_Oh yeah. Today my birthday._

"Xerxes! What happened to you? You're covered in dirty! And you're soaking wet!" Liam said. He ran up to him.

"I was outside and it started raining. And as I was coming inside I slipped." Break lied. Liam sighed.

"Really? Come. Let's go change you out and then we can party." Liam grabbed onto Break hand and lend him to his room. And in the crowd, he saw that familiar blonde hair. His one red eye meets up with those two different eye colors.

Vincent smiled at him.

"Happy birthday Mister Hatter." Vincent mouthed to him.

_God damn that rat._

* * *

**Review please! Also, Happy Birthday Break! **


End file.
